


Heartbreaker

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Robin is well-loved for his talents. Most know him as the brave swordsman and tactician who fights against Ylisse's foes. Sumia loves him too. But what she (like many other ladies in camp) doesn't realize, is that he has the power to steal hearts with his deadly charm. Will the pegasus knight and the rest of the girl's he's seduced figure it out before it's too late? (Mature scences!)





	1. Sumia (First)

**Author's Note:**

> This story right here is something I thought I'd put together in my spare time. Most of us know Robin as the brave hero who fought to stop Grima and his armies from overtaking the world. But what if Robin was ruled by his desires above his duty? We're going to take a look at that idea, but with a surprising twist - from the perspectives of the women in his life.

"I want you, Sumia... Please don't make me wait. You're beautiful."

As a Pegasus Knight, it's your job to be prepared for all that you may face.

Nothing in your flower fortunes could have prepared you for tonight.

There are only a handful people you truly care about in this war-torn world. One of them is Robin. He's Ylisse's finest tactical mind. Not to mention he's kind and handsome beyond all measure. Where others would tease and make fun of you for being hopeless; for being a klutz, Robin has always praised you for being talented and filled with potential. That's why, over time, you fell head over heels for him. It matters not how much the Risen plague the world, you'll fight by his side. There's no foe in this world that could overcome your feelings for him.

The other person for whom your heart beats? A dear friend of yours from childhood. An orphan who lost everything he cared about in a bandit attack at a young age. Your family took him in, raised him alongside you. And in time, you became closer than most. You'll always hold him close to heart - especially now, as he serves in Prince Chrom's army alongside the Shepherds. You often think about him. His dark green eyes. His smooth face. And his long golden hair. He's a swordsman nowadays, one who adorns a velvet red coat.

While you care for both these men dearly, it's Robin who love so truly. You would do anything for him if he asked it.

In his eyes you're not just clumsy Sumia. The clod that everybody laughs at for tripping over her feet and falling flat on her face. No, in Robin's eyes you're precious, you're special beyond compare. You'd do anything before him. Just looking into those deep, empowering eyes of his makes your heart flutter. He's your world.

And more than that, he's offered to take your hand in marriage. True, the news isn't official amongst the Ylissean camp yet, but soon it will be. He's given you his word that as soon as the conflict with Valm dies down, he'll tell everybody about his love for you. And that before too long you'll be man and wife.

"P-Please," you rasp as sweat trickles down your forehead, legs astride atop your beloved white-haired Robin. You feel him within you, throbbing with wanton desire, pushing deeper inside your (until tonight) tender virgin vagina - your pussy, as the tavern girls would call it. "I love you... I love you more than words. You're my world and I'd never dream of being without you... Make love to me."

You've done your very best until tonight to uphold the pledge that all Ylissean girls silently uphold - to preserve their innocence until the night of their wedding. Your mother did so, and her mother before. Naga be blessed, you tried. But Robin was just so, persuasive. The way he'd whisper sweetened words into your ears; and the way he'd hold your hand and gently kiss your lips when nobody was looking.

Your mother was a virgin until her wedding night. Your grandmother before her, and your great-grandmother before that.

It was you who broke the sacred oath... and it feels so very good, being stretched like this.

"Sumia," Robin grunts through clenched teeth. He cups his hands around your bare, sweat-glistened behind and cups you tightly, bringing you down harder against his manly power. He-He's too much. He's filling you up, stretching you wide. You buck your hips (far from clumsy for the first time in your life) to match his movements. The tactician lets out a deep groan and throws back his head against the pillows.

"I'm going to- Oh Gods, Sumia... If you keep this up then I'll-I'll," you feel him tense within you, "I'll lose my senses."

You cry out uncontrollably, your thoughts have ascended to heaven. And likewise plummeted into a place you never thought possible. Robin feels amazing. Your shared passions feel amazing. Having him within you like this - claiming you for his own- You... you-"

A frazzled smile curves your lips. Your eyes widen with gluttonous pleasure as you fiercely claim your beloved. With your every buck of the hips you feel Robin pulsating within you, caressing you, taking you as his own. Your frazzled smile becomes a gaping- open mouth. A fleck of drool slides down the corner of your chin.

"D-Do it Robin," you yowl like a cat in the heat of mating season, balancing yourself with a palm against his sweaty chest. You use the other to rip the buttons of his undershirt wide. "I-I'm yours," you pledge lovingly, losing yourself inside of him in both body and soul. "Give me- Give me everything. I'm your wife-to-be."

Robin clenches your behind tightly in both hands and brings you slamming down against his pelvis, grinding against his thickness. He holds you there, throws back his head and pushes as deeply as he can inside you in one last valiant charge. His entire body tenses tight. In an instant your mind shatters blissfully as a wave washes over your lower body. You feel Robin's essence flooding you, a series of powerful releases. A first. A second. A third... and a forth. All that he is, overwhelms you, filling your womanly core to beyond bursting.

His seed burns sensually within you, glowing as though a candlelight in the darkness of night.

"Oh my... Sumia," Robin exhales and falls limply upon the sheets. You lift yourself free of him. That which you cannot contain spills out and dampens the white cotton. And, exhausted, drenched in sweat, you fall beside your beloved.

Meek and innocent once again, drinking up the wonderful moment you've experienced together, you rest your head against his chest and smile contentedly. There's a blissful silence. Robin says not a word to you. He doesn't need to. His eyes close. Moments later you hear his gentle sleeping breaths. His chest rises and falls gently.

"I love you Robin," you whisper into the tactician's ear. "I love you more than the stars in the sky."

Robin's arm snakes around your middle and he holds you for a second, "You mean the world to me, too."

You close your eyes and turn to lay on your back. The gentle evening breeze from the opening of your tent caresses your bare, sweat-laden skin. To feel like this, so special and so cherished, is amazing. Nobody has ever cared about you like this before. Not a soul in camp. Crickets chirp outside, lulling you closer and closer toward sleep.

You move your hand downward from atop your swollen breasts and bring it to rest upon your stomach, lower even - toward your womb.

Robin is within you now. The two of you are joined as one. You'll soon be his wife. And maybe... a mother.

"I'm not just silly, hopeless Sumia anymore," you reflect thankfully, smiling brightly. "I've never felt so special before. Not in my whole life."

There's only one day that will be better - the fateful day when Robin places a ring upon your finger. Just the thought of him getting down on hand and knee fills you with glee like no other.

** To be continued... **

* * *


	2. Nowi (Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys enjoyed this story more than I expected. I haven't written something like this in a very long time but I thought I'd try something different. Are you ready for the second girl? I already have the third one decided too. But I'd like to ask yourself a question before we begin.
> 
> What's making Robin act this way?
> 
> I'll leave you to think about that as we get started!

The pale midnight moon basks the Ylissean camp in its mystical glow. Your lover holds you in his arms like you're the most precious thing in his world. You wish this moment would last forever. The two of you share a gentle kiss. A second. A third. He places his hands upon your shoulders and draws you close. His fingers trail down the middle of your back and unclasp the buckles of your bustier. The flimsy garment flutters away on the breeze. You're left gasping for breath as the cool night air caresses your small and supple breasts.

This-This is heaven. If this were a dream you'd never want to wake up.

"P-please Nowi... nobody makes me feel as special as you. I'm begging you..."

You've been alive for a very long time. And despite your youthful looks you're no stranger to pleasure. A girl can only go for so long without the sweetness of passionate release. You're always so kind and carefree on the outside. Your friends never look past what they see on the surface. You're the girl that always smiles. There is only one who sees beyond the mask that you wear.

His name is Robin.

After all, you've lived for over one-thousand years. You've seen plenty of people you care about grow old and die. There are very few who can ever hope to understand the kind of pain that such a long life brings. But Robin? He's sat with you by the lakeside night after night. He holds you close and dries your tears. You've not felt so loved in a very long time.

You want beyond anything to show your love for him.

"I hope you're ready Robin, because I'm gonna make you feel really good, okay?"

Nobody would think it at a glance, but you know some of the best ways to make men feel great. You've had plenty of practice. It's a fun game for you. There's nothing nicer than using your hands to bring someone to the peak of bliss. You're not sure why, but you love doing it. You always have! And your favorite part? It has to be when the white stuff comes out. It tastes great! You could swallow mouthfuls and still want more. The Manakete inside you longs for it.

You slide Robin's undergarments down to his ankles. The sight towering before you (so thick and powerful) makes the heat within your body rise. Robin's manhood is so much bigger than you're used to seeing. You'd have to transform into your Manakete form to fit it between your legs! Maybe you'll ask him to do that later. It's been a long time since you've made love in dragon form.

"Oooookay! Here I go!"

You take a firm grip of Robin and softly caress the underside of his manly power with delicate fingertips.

"G-Gods," the tactician writhes under your touch. His breathes become sharper. "N-Nowi..."

Teasing is good and all, but Robin needs his release urgently. You can see the desperation in his eyes. With one hand you continue your gentle stroking, while you massage the fullness of his length with the other. Back and forth. Back and forth. Slowly, carefully. Lovingly. Droplets of sweat crawl down your love's forehead. He begins moving his hips in time with the motions of your hand.

His warm seed oozes all over your palm, covering your fingertips. Good, he's enjoying it... but he's far from reached his limit.

Robin's hands ball tight into fists as you push him against the wall at his back. This was the perfect place for your lovely little game, you feel. Behind the mess hall in the dead of night. The evening breeze works wonders for cooling your skin... all while your bodies burn red hot.

Your petite womanhood throbs. Heat pulsates betwixt your legs. The insides of your thighs become warmer as your lust leaks free. You'll have to slip your fingers inside later on... but for now? Robin is your main concern.

You quicken your pace with a naughty smile. Back and forth. Back and forth. Robin twitches and jerks within your palms. With each movement on your part his moans of bliss louden. His eyes shimmer with desire. You can see it. He's hungry. He's aching.

"Nowi... Don't stop- I'm almost there. P-please," Robin begs, gasping for breath. You're his and his alone. You have him exactly where you want him.

"That's a good boy, Robin," you giggle, giving a teasing wink. "Let it all out for me, 'kay?"

"I'm- I'm- Oh gods!"

You open your mouth wide, "Ahhhhh..." and squeeze Robin tight.

His essence floods the inside of your mouth. It's hot! So very hot and salty-sweet! You lap it all up with your greedy tongue and savor every last drop. It coats the back of your throat. There's so much! You gag sharply and stuff Robin deeper inside you. Your eyes water. It's hard to breathe... but you need more. It's delicious! Robin's second burst makes your dainty body shudder. It spills out from the corners of your mouth and down your chin. You gulp - hard. You'll not waste a drop. Not a single drop!

"Nowi..." Robin exhales and falls limp - propped up by the support of the wall behind. "That was... amazing."

You ease back and suck in a deep breath. Robin's seed spills out of the confines of your mouth and leaks down your chest. The tactician sweeps you up in his arms (seemingly uncaring about how messy you look, and locks your lips together as one.

You'll never feel sad so long as Robin is by your side. He's all yours. You could live for another one-thousand years and never feel this special again.

When the two of you part, you lick your lips clean. Such hard work is exhausting!

"Robin," you exhale softly, resting your head against the fabric of the tactician's overcoat. You breathe in his scent - flowers. "I love you so much!"

"You're very special to me too, Nowi... Special beyond words."

His answer gives you a painful twinge. Your heart almost skips a beat.

Why won't Robin say 'I love you', too?

A tear leaks from your eye. "Don't you-

Ruby red eyes. A suffocating black aura. A sinister smile.

"R-Robin?"

The creature staring back at you looks like the man you love. He talks the same too. But there's something... wrong.

Those eyes of his shine brighter. You can't breathe. Closer and closer Robin comes. His aura freezes you solid. You want to turn and run away, but you're stuck in place. A burning, crimson pink insignia flashes to life upon Robin's hand. He stretches his palm wide and presses it upon your chest.

I-It burns! Acid flows through your veins! You're on fire!

"Refer to me not by that name," Robin- No. The monster orders you, "Call me by my true title. See my true face."

Robin pushes you to the ground. Terror washes over you. You can't scream... no matter how hard you try.

"My name, little manakete... is Grima. And so long as my seed resonates within you... You will obey me. I am your master."

You want to resist! You have to! But your body refuses to listen. You yell silently into the void, but your arms embrace the monster before you.

"Yes, Grima... I am yours."

No! No you're not! This is the last thing you want!

Grima meets your lips in a kiss... and your body obeys.

"Two are vanquished," Grima's voice echoes within your head like a ghost, "And soon... a third will fall."

_Somebody help me! Anybody!_

Your wish falls silent. The words refuse your will.

You're alone and nobody can save you.

**To be continued...**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was plesently surprised when I started this story. I didn't think that so many people would show an interest. In fact, so many of you are interested that I have an announcement to make. I'm planning on giving this little story an actual plotline and making it more than a passionate romance tale. You'll see as we go along.
> 
> But for now? It's time for the next girl.

It is the place of nobility to oversee the common folk. Without your guidance those beneath highborn status would collapse into ruin. You are a noble lady beyond repute. For years upon years you've held yourself in such very high regard. You've walked as to be expected. You've talked as to be expected with poise and grace. Most importantly of all? Despite all the teasing and snide comments from those you know within your circle of friends, you've done what you must.

And now? You're sick and tired of acting like a lady.

"Are you ready for me, Maribelle?"

A shiver runs down your spine as Robin speaks your name. His handsome face ensnares you. His powerful ruby red eyes draw you in. There's something intoxicating about him. You want him. No. You crave him. There is nothing more that you yearn for than the sensation of the tactician's hands upon your skin.

"Y-yes. I'm ready for you, my beloved."

You flip back your golden ringlet hair and lower to your hands and knees. The ground is simply filthy with rain-drenched mud... and you don't care. For one night and one night alone you're intent on being downright filthy.

"G-Gods," you shiver as Robin's hands caress your behind. You give a wiggle to tease and tantalize your darling. His fingertips crawl across your skin. His touch takes your breath away. And it's then and there (in the heat of this wonderful moment) that you arch your back and raise your bottom. "I want you. Please, Robin."

Your begging is rewarded. Robin squeezes your cheeks tightly between his fingers and spreads you wide. He gets to his knees and shuffles closer. You feel him (and his almighty manhood) brushing against the lips of your womanly opening.

A deep breath. Another. And another. Your heart races.

"H-Hold on, my darling," you pause - unease filling you. "D-Don't put it in there. Not tonight."

If you return home at the end of this war with a child in your belly, (especially out of wedlock) your family would disown you in a mere instant.

You give another wiggle of your behind, letting your intentions be known.

"Will you... put it in my-" A furious blush overtakes you. You're a woman of high birth! You can't bring yourself to finish such a dirty sentence.

Robin chuckles sweetly. "You want me to put in your arse? Oh Maribelle... saying it aloud won't kill you."

You blush I furious red. Your entire body burns with lust. To say such a filthy word in the heat of the moment is beneath you. But to hear Robin say it makes you feel flustered. Hungry even.

"Yes," you rasp excitedly. Your breaths hitch in anticipation. "Take me, my love. I want to feel you inside."

"But of course. Your wish is my command." Robin rubs the thickness of his manly passion between your cheeks. It's amazing! You writhe and squirm as his tip touches against the opening of your- your arse.

Robin pauses just short of entering. He crawls one of his hands away from its resting place and holds you tightly by the shoulder. He grips your hair between his attentive fingers and gives your ringlets a sharp tug.

You stifle a yelp and bite your lip. What is Robin thinking?! You're both outside! It's barely past sunset, either. If you make too much noise then people will discover your hiding place behind the mess hall. They'll see you... a noble woman, compromised like some dirty whore.

And for a reason beyond words, beyond logic... that's exactly what you want.

In a single sharp thrust from Robin your vision goes white. You're arse is stretched wide. You're stuffed full... and it feels simply divine.

"Maribelle," Robin gasps loudly. He yanks upon your ringlets a second time. His thrusts continue. Harder. And harder. And harder.

Y-You want to scream on account of how good it feels. Your tiny opening is splayed wide at Robin's behest. To make love like this, not in a manner fit to bare a son or daughter, but like a common tavern wench... is wonderful. You want more. You need to have more!

"That's it, darling." You encourage Robin to continue by matching his movements. By backing into his manhood and pleasuring him as best you can. "Bask in this moment. Does the way I feel please you?"

"Y-yes," Robin gasps. You feel drops of sweat from his forehead patter against the bare skin of your back. He digs his nails into your flesh and pushes deeper and deeper. His manhood (slick with enjoyment) makes his conquest of your body all the easier.

If being intimate feels this good... then you want to be intimate all of the time! Y-You're done being a lady behind closed doors! You're done denying your urges because mother said it was the right thing to do outside of the marital bed.

You belong to Robin now! You are his secret noble lover, and you'll do what you please with your own body!

And speaking of which...

you feel Robin's thrusts becoming more urgent. He needs relief. And you are only too happy to provide that relief. After all... you've never felt a man's seed within you before.

"Robin, my dear." Your body is soaked in sweat. The cool evening air sends bittersweet shivers down your back. You want all that your beloved has to offer. "Release all that you have for me. Do it... I beg of you..."

"Are you s-sure? Inside your-" you cut Robin off with a sharp push of your behind against him. His concerns fall silent with a deep, ravenous growl.

"I am certain," you speak boldly. "R-relieve yourself within me."

Robin lets out an almighty groan and slams his pelvis against your arse! H-He's so deep!

"Maribelle..."

The tactician's thickness pulsates within you. His thick seed bursts within your confines like a fire spell. T-This sensation! You're in heaven! It feels so amazing that you can't hold back any longer. You bite down on your lip even harder this time. You're going to- You're going to-

"Robin!" Your swollen womanhood spurts with joy, bringing you to the peak of bliss. Your knees shudder. And unable to hold yourself upright a moment longer, you flop limply like a ragdoll into the mud.

"That was amazing..." You announce in a whisper. You're quite content to wallow in the filth like a dirty harlot. But no sooner than you make your pleasure known to Robin, does a spine-chilling cackle enter your ear.

"You are mine now, Maribelle..."

That voice! It sounds so much like Robin's. But it's distorted - wrong.

Hazy pink light fills your vision! Your head spins in a circle! You feel dizzy all of the sudden.

"Now come to me, Maribelle," the broken, unholy voice commands you. Its grip upon your senses tightens. You feel yourself falling deeper and deeper, as though a wonderful sleep awaits. "Come to me..." the voice repeats itself.

Yes. You want to obey. You want to sleep. Just for a moment.

Your eyes close. And for a reason beyond your knowledge, a name enters your thoughts. A name that you want to worship. A name that you wish to serve... for his gift burns within you now.

"Yes, Master Grima. I am yours."

** To be continued... **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter is done! Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Do you have a request for the next girl? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know!
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!


	4. Grima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready to go! I'd also like you to stick around at the end because I'd like to ask you all a question about the kind of protagonist you'd like to see in this story. You'll know what I mean soon. Let's begin, shall we?

The time is at hand. The circle of life is almost complete. With it you'll be able to change this world once and for all. For all intents and purposes, there is no magic more powerful than that of sex. It runs through the senses and courses through the veins. More so than that, it has the power to ensnare minds and bend those who offer themselves to you - giving them the status of your humble servants.

So far, you've done well.

Only two obstacles remain in your way.

You've subdued the feeble-minded shell of a man known has Robin so that you may use his body as your own. Not to mention you've ensnared the senses of both a Manakette and a highborn lady. Both of them will serve you as allies in the days to come. For your gift, your seed flows inside of them. Inside of their hearts. Inside of their minds. Inside of their wombs.

"Very good Nowi. Bow before me, won't you? Come here so that we may close the circle."

Nowi's eyes flash red. "Yes Master Grima." She giggles.

The Manakette rips aside her terse scraps of clothing and parts her legs.

"Does my body please you, master?" Nowi asks. You nod and she slides her fingers between her thighs. Such a small opening. Such supple fingers. Such a wet p-

"I am here for you, as you requested, Master Grima."

Maribelle slinks across the bed clad in nothing short of her smallclothes. A long nightshirt. Nothing more. She flips back her golden ringlets and smiles at you, casting her eyes across to Nowi, who is busy pleasuring her dainty flower. Rasps and sighs fall from her lips. Womanly nectar spurts from her with every gentle flick of her large, swollen gemstone.

"Very good," you answer Maribelle. You make your way past Nowi and grasp the highborn girl by the hair, gently pulling back her head to expose her neck. "Nowi," you command your Manakette. "Come over here."

"I'd love to, master!"

Nowi peels her sticky fingers away from her oozing hole and wanders over. She drops to her knees before Maribelle and awaits your instructions. "I'll do whatever you ask," She tells you, "Anything you want."

"Lift Maribelle's nightshirt. Lift it past her stomach and admire that which is hers."

You release your hold upon Maribelle's hair and step back so that the Manakette may take your place.

Nowi does as she's told and lifts Maribelle's nightshirt past her stomach. You gaze upon the splendour of the highborn's body with eyes unclouded by lust. She is simply beautiful. The perfect vessel for her swelling seed. Her womb will birth you a fine child. But first things first?

You clap your hands with vigor. Maribelle and Nowi snap their gazes upon you with focus and intensity. They smile so dearly, so sweetly.

"Your wish, Master Grima?" Both of the women ask. They are slaves to your will.

"Nowi," you gaze upon the Manakette. "Caress Maribelle's womanhood. Part her lips. Massage her. Tell me how she feels down there."

"Of course!" Nowi cheers. "I'd love to!"

"M-Master Grima!" Maribelle quakes and shivers under Nowi's touch. She bucks her hips and bites her lips, throwing back her head against the pillow. "This sensation... it feels simply divine."

It is then and there that Nowi's softer side shows through, even under your command. She looks enamoured, amazed by the sight of Maribelle's sensual parts. She's blushing bright red. Not essential for the ritual, but not unwelcome all the same. Even you, the mighty Lord Grima, derive some pleasure from indulging your urges using the flesh of these mortals.

"Oh wow," Nowi giggles. "Maribelle's all fuzzy down there. I can't wait to stick my fingers inside!"

The Manakette does just that, her eyes pulsating brought red under your command.

"N-Nowi," Maribelle rasps as Nowi's fingers slide in and out. "Y-Your touch is sublime. Do not stop."

"Okay! I'll do my best!"

The scene before you is one of beauty, if animalistic.

You need not watch anymore, soon the lines will be drawn. The void will be opened. And Naga's powers will be substantially weakened. The portal between your world and this one will open fully, and there will be no need for you to hold back anymore. Your full power will awaken. And the Light Dragon will fall.

It is time for you to move onto the next step. Before walking away, you bask in the beautiful sight of your hard work. Nowi suckles upon Maribelle's small but wonderfully firm breasts. All while the highborn woman commands Nowi to open her mouth wide.

"Ahhhhh..." Nowi does so, only for Maribelle slide her tongue down her throat.

You need worry no longer. These women are broken. Firmly under your control.

Now you need only worry about one last thing.

"Chrom..." You chuckle. "The child of the Exalt... will bow to me, or he will die."

Once the Exalt's bloodline has been wiped out there will be nothing to stand in your way. Naga's light will be diminished. And you will have a future in which you will rule supreme. The Risen will no longer be needed. They are servants befitting of little more than a place upon the sidelines. This world, this timeline will become yours. And in it? You will be the one to win the day.

Chrom will resist you, but so long as you face him using a method he cannot counter, there should be no problem. He is human, like all of the others.

You will destroy him.

And what better way to do that, than with his own daughter?

Lucina returned to this time so that she could stop you, but you will be the one to stop her. She does not wish to harm Robin.

And that will be her downfall.

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you be interested in seeing more? What kind of protagonist would you be interested in seeing fight against Grima? One of the second gen character? Or maybe an original character? Because I'd be happy to write an original character if you'd like me to.
> 
> Anyway! Keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again!


	5. Sirus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... there's a reason I asked you about which character you'd like to see as the protagonist of the story. I wanted to see what you guys thought. I've made up my mind, too. We're going to have Sumia take charge in this one. Not only that, but a few of you guys were against the idea of an original character.
> 
> Well, I take pride in my writing, to the point where I feel like I can write an engaging and interesting original character with a connection to the story. He's going to act as a support to Sumia. Let me introduce him to you while we did deeper into the story, shall we?

Memories. They make people who they are today. And there's one memory that despite happening many years ago, you still remember to this day. Huge, beating wings. A translucent, draconian body, and scorching magical flames. When you were a child they called the Manakete things of legend, seldom told of as more than bedtime stories or tales beside the camp fire. So many village elders call them a remnant of a dead age, simply too old to exist.

That's where they're wrong. Because you've seen them. You have had the distinct luxury to gaze upon one with your own two eyes and live to tell the tale. More so than that, a Manakete saved your fragile life one fateful day.

The world can be an uncaring place. You've seen that far too much already. The Ylissean army never came when bandits raised your village to the ground. No noble knight saved your parents as they were put to the blade for what little coin they had. You would have joined them, dumped in a pit of bodies, if it weren't for your savior.

She swooped down from the clouded, rainy sky with a fearsome roar and put the fear of Naga herself into those unwashed, toothless ruffians. Try as they might to end her, she didn't stop. Be it to bow, or arrow or spell... she kept on fighting. One by one, with breaths of magical flame, the mighty creature of legend defeated every last one of them.

You were so tired from your injuries at the time. Scratched and cut and beaten, you felt your tiny body give out. Cold swept over you, but in the final fleeting seconds, you heard her voice:

"Hey there! I'm Nowi... Don't worry. I'll make sure you're alright!"

Nowi. A name that stayed lodged in your thoughts, alongside the agonizing reminders of your shattered childhood, until this very moment. When you awoke from your slumber, the woman you called your rescuer was already long gone. You'd been left in the care of an innkeeper with a purse full of coin. What he said to you when you awoke filled you with comfort and warmth.

"Aye, a young lass, she were. Maybe a year 'a two older than ye. She placed the money in my hand and made me promise to take care of ye. After that she left... Not a word. Not a thing. Just a kiss on yer forehead 'n she was out of the door."

You're a different person now. No longer a defenceless child, but a young man. A warrior - in service to Ylisse and the crown. Aye, you're a simple soldier of Chrom's Shepherds, but your lot in life is good.

"Sirus... Sirus."

A voice cuts through your veil of slumber. It carries you closer and closer to the waking world. Gentle. Familiar. Welcoming, even. You know this voice well, this woman (for all of her quirks) for better or worse.

"Sirus... I need your help..."

You open your heavy eyes, groggily, as though you've had a sleep spell cast over you. A smiling face. Blue eyes. Pink hair. A young lass around your age. A tad on the clumsy side - but a bigger heart than most. "Sumia," you groan, half-drunk from the embrace of the sleeping world. "Hey... Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Stood at the end of your bed, already clad in her shiny armor, the Pegasus Knight greets you.

Your dear companion since childhood. Your rock. Your best friend. She helped coax you out of your shell when the loss of your village still haunted you. Likewise, she stumbled (sometimes literally) through combat school, devotedly at your side, until you joined the Shepherds. The two of you have been joined at the hip for so long that nobody, not even Maribelle, asks questions anymore.

Getting out of bed brings you to stare thoughtfully into the mirror. You look scruffier than you should this morning. Your long blond hair needs introducing to a brush, and quickly. Your usually smooth, masculine face is need of grooming. And then there's your eyes. Black don't go well with the color of green.

"My- My stomach hurts," Sumia buckles and falls. You rush over from your place beside the mirror to catch her. She shivers in your arms. "I-I feel so very sick..."

An icy twinge grabs your chest. _Damn it!_ "C'mon..." You help Sumia upright and hold her tightly, protectively. You won't let anything happen to her, not after all she's done for you. "Let's take you to the healer. I can't leave you looking like this... Gods. You're sweating."

"O-Okay..." Sumia breathes weakly. "I'll come with you..."

It's not until you much later in the afternoon (after answering much of the healer's questions) that Sumia is given an answer. One that damn near knocks you flat.

"It would seem, Miss Sumia... that you are with child. I'm not sure how far along... but I would say at least one or two months."

Sumia goes white as a sheet. "I- I can't-" Tears leak down her cheeks. "I can't..."

Without so much as another word, Sumia leaves the tent - a look of horror upon her pristine face. You follow, determined to figure out what's wrong with your dearest friend. It takes you a while to catch up... and that's when it happens.

Sumia collapses at your feet and sobs. Seeing her like this breaks your heart.

"Sumia..."

The Pegasus Knight doesn't answer.

"Sumia," you raise your voice, shaking her by the shoulders. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"It's Robin," sniffles Sumia. She dries her eyes and stares into you - small and frightened. "Robin is the father... but I've seen him with other women. He's- He's being unfaithful to me..."

You feel a jealous twinge in your stomach. Sir Robin and Sumia are... together?

No. You shake the thought from your mind. That's not important right now!

"Sumia," you offer your hand and pull the girl upright. "Let's go. We should confront him... right now."

"O-Okay..." You see a look of hesitation in Sumia's eyes, but she follows you anyway. And it's at that very moment that you see Robin, the man himself, heading inside his tent. He's with Miss Lucina of all people. "I-I'll ask him..."

_What in the world is going on here?_

The two of you make your way toward Robin's tent, mindful of being quiet as the sun is setting. And when you gaze inside... the sight before your eyes is enough to make your heart skip beats. Poor Sumia... is horrified.

"Obey me... I command it." Robin speaks with authority. But there's something different about his voice. It's twisted... warped. "Obey me, child of the exalt.

"N-No," you watch as Miss Lucina struggles against Robin's words. She holds her head in pain. Beads of sweat crawl down her face. And in a high-pitched yell, she flops onto her hands and knees. "Y-Yes... Master."

Chrom's daughter releases the buttons upon Robin's robes and takes his manhood between her fingers. She tears aside her vest shirt with her offhand, exposing her petite, rounded breasts to the open air. Droplets of sweat slide down from her forehead, making them glisten.

Lucina opens her mouth wide... and takes Robin inside, gagging sharply as he stretches her throat. Sumia looks as though she's about to cry... and you hold her close. Anything to ease her pain.

You don't know why, but for a reason beyond Robin's treachery... you feel as though there's something seriously wrong here.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comes to a close? Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback and let me know. I'm interested to hear your thoughts on my new character, too.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!


	6. Grima (Second)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting another chapter of this one, were you? I've been on quite the Fire Emblem kick recently. So, I figured I'd add a little more to this story. I also have other tales to read if you're looking for more Fire Emblem, including Our Little Secret and a romance story, A Night with Corrin.
> 
> Now then, Let's begin, shall we?

In the passing days you've broken the daughter of Chrom. The child of the Exalt's line is yours to do with as you please. And to you, there comes no greater pleasure than keeping her as your own little puppet. Her heart is ensnared. Her body buckles to your every command, and soon, her soul will shatter, too.

There are those who rule and those serve. It is time at long last for all of those who once questioned your rule to bow down before your all-powerful right of rulership. Only through your guidence will this ailing world reach its height - find its pinnacle. Such is fitting revenge. Too many times now has the exalted line humiliated you. Through world after world they've cut you down, bound you in chains, or outright locked you away. The slaves of Naga deny you your place is rightful ruler, but not this time. The will of Grima will be ignored no longer.

Who would have thought that the key to victory would rest in something as fragile as the hearts of women?

You watch gleefully as Maribelle holds Lucina against the sweat-soaked bedsheets, sensually thrusting her fingers betwixt the petals of her womanly flower. Chrom's daughter bites down against her lip, whining blissfully, baking in every wonderful moment of the pleasure your servant's bestow upon her.

Three women have now fallen to your will. They will each serve a purpose in asserting your dominance, for the wills of men can be so easily ruled by the affections of beautiful women. But first, in order for your victory over Ylissean camp to be assured, two more must fall under your control.

You snap your fingers. Purple fire awakens within your palm, and within it, you see two faces staring you back.

"Chrom, and his second daughter, Cynthia."

So long as Exalted blood remains uncontrolled, there comes the risk of you being shut out. In this world however, in this particular time and place? You have something especially sweet planned. "Lucina," you command, extinguishing the flame within your palm. The raven-haired girl gazes through you with glassy, dominated eyes. All the while she is being nibbled and caressed at the hands of Maribelle.

"Y-Yes, Master Grima?"

"I have a task for you, girl. One that I am sure is beyond fitting for somebody of your... unique position. Now then... let me peer into the depths of your heart. Maribelle, release her."

"As you wish, Master Grima," Maribelle, answers, dismounting Lucina and slithering back against the headboard of your bed. "I shall be well behaved."

You step nearer and nearer to Lucina. Under your command, (if resistant at times) the girl does little to stop you. Smiling sinisterly, you take a firm grip of her temples; your hand burns with murky, bluish-black energy. Fragmented flashes of Lucina's consciousness, yearnings, memories, aspirations, fly at you at an incredible pace.

And far down, in the deepest, darkest, most sullied depths of her heart, you find a something very special.

Lucina, in a different time and a different place, lay with her legs spread wide amidst a wide, luxurious bed chamber. Bare and beautiful, she begs with burning red cheeks for her suitor to approach. Her womanhood throbs and aches, dripping with warm, sticky nectar against the sheets.

"W-We should be quick," she'd always tell the faceless man, parting her lips with lithe, attentive fingers - ready to receive him. "M-Mother might return from her training soon, and... she can't see us together like this."

Your Grimleal magic is all-seeing, and with it you now know Lucina's deepest, darkest truth.

Over and over. the young lady had this dream, and it played out exactly the same way each time.

The nameless man would thrust his girth within her violently, before she'd take his lips in a heated, messy kiss. It wasn't until the climax of this passionate dream, when her lover flooded her womb with his red-hot seed, that she'd flop against the pillows and utter his name.

"C-Chrom..."

With a bitter chuckle, you remove your hand from Lucina's forehead. "How base and filthy," you sneer, mocking the girl before you. "Though if you so wish for your desires to be fulfilled, then I shall be the one to fulfil them. I am a gracious master, after all."

With the issue of Chrom well in hand, you must still attend to Cynthia. Though foolish and idealistic, she has the heart of a hero. And like all heroes, she has her weaknesses. You know of one man in particular who will serve well in keeping her controlled, and without your intervention, too.

Through your magical flames you gaze upon a young swordsman, a rogue - adorned in a velvet read coat with long, golden hair.

"Sirus... Oh how jealousy fells mortals..."

You sense it within him, the envy, and the green-eyed monster pulsating in his heart. He yearns for the intimate embrace of Miss Sumia, though her affections are already claimed by the husk known as Robin. And in his desperation, you expect Sirus will be capable of some quite... surprising things. The foolish man will play right into your hands, and with his unwitting help... so will Cynthia.

Victory is all but assured, and with it, there will dawn a new age, an era reborn.

The era of Grimleal.

"Go now, Lucina. Bathe and dress in your finest. You have a meeting with Chrom to which you must attend."

A spark of pure blue light bursts from Lucina's eyes. She fights free of your hold, if only for a second, before falling to her hands and knees in a submissive bow. Blood red electricity crackles across the surface of her skin. Growling, Lucina falls from the bed, flopping against the carpet at your feet.

"It will be done. Your wish is my command, Master."

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for an interesting twist? Did you enjoy the chapter? Would you like to see more? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see in in the next part. Thanks again!


	7. Lucina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys still want this story? Well, so long as you want it I guess I can deliver. Now, this chapter is going to take an interesting twist. You might like it, you might not. I admit I felt a bit uncomfortable with it, but heck. I like to test my boundries when it comes to writing things I wouldn't normally. I also have plenty of other stories for those of you that're interested.
> 
> Anyway, let's begin, shall we?

You never imagined in your wildest dreams that you would have the chance to show your true feelings to father. You always feared that people would judge you, and that they'd call you dirty for the light in which you saw him. For years you watched him walk hand-in-hand with mother on peaceful springtime mornings. Deep down, you always envied Sumia. She was always so... perfect. She talked like a lady; walked like one too.

Thankfully for you, at least in this world, she is already at the behest of Lord Grima. She's his all too willing servant - prepared to do anything and anything if it pleases him. Such good fortune leaves you free to pursue your deepest desires, and you'll not miss your chance. If siding with the Grimleal gives you the opportunity to have that which you desire most, you'll take it.

"There you are, Chrom..."

"Lucina." Father glances up from his writing desk, giving you a terse smile. "If everything alright? You look... different."

You close the opening to the tent, protecting you from prying eyes and filthy gazes - from those who wouldn't understand the purity of your feelings. Chrom thinks you look different, does he? Well... that could have something to do with the long, silky black nightgown you're wearing right now. If he thinks that looks different, then you'll eagerly await his response to the taboo, lacy Plegian undergarments hidden underneath.

"I'm fine," you reply, slinking closer, walking with a wiggle in your step. You've read many a forbidden tome in your time, the kind of things Tharja hid in her lab beneath Ylisse's castle. The sort of books that depicted all manner of... exhilarating things that lovers could do behind closed doors. "But I can't help notice you looking so stressed."

"It's Robin," Father answers. Exhausted, he sets down his quill, rolling up the parchment paper. He's frazzled, overworked at the very least. "There's something wrong with him lately. He's hardly attending Council, and every time I try to speak with him? He avoids me."

You hide a sinister smirk, passing it off as a yawn behind your hand.

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine... Perhaps you're overthinking things."

"You might be right, Lucina..."

Intent on moving in; of claiming what should be yours and yours alone, you saunter nearer, patting the tired, heavy-eyed man against the arm. The way he looks at you, so warmly, and so fondly, makes your heart race. You drape your arms around Chrom's shoulders, giving him a sweet, innocent cuddle. He returns your gesture in kind, drawing you close. The manner in which he holds you, so strongly, quietly drives you wild. Is this how he held mother for all those long, lonely years? How you wish you could stay like this forever.

Alas, Lord Grima's work must be- No!

A sensation akin to stabbing knives quakes your skull. You're free, at least for the moment! You gaze desperately into Chrom's eyes, silently pleading with him before it's too late. These feelings you have for him... they're... not natural. For most of your life you locked them away, tried with all of your heart to dismiss them.

"Are you alright?" Asks Father, "You look awfully pale..."

"I-I-" Chrom obviously can't see the extent of your agony - nor can he feel Grima's dark magic crackling beneath your skin like raging flames. You screw your face tight, wincing. Beads of Sweat slide down your forehead. G-Grima must not... regain control. You won't let him! "I'm sorry," you whimper, biting back a feral, animalistic scream. A pale flash of light burns across your sight, purging you clean.

You must let the truth be known, while you're still of sound mind.

"R-Robin is - He's not himself. Be careful..."

 _Useless girl._ Grima's voice slithers through your thoughts in a warped, twisted drawl. _I'll not have you ruin my plans. Not when I've come so close to bringing the Exalt's line to heel._

Grima's ungodly spellcraft presses harder upon your consciousness, burning through your veins like acid. You're being stripped apart from the inside again, rebuilt in pure evil's image. You see the Dark Lord's true form, malformed and horrific - his bloodied orbs bore into your very soul.

_Obey me. Take heed of my words. My seed courses within your womb. You. Are. Mine._

Try as you will, it's impossible to hold out any longer. Grima's voice is both haunting and wondrous. "Be wary. You're in danger," are your final unclouded words of warning you muster. Bested, you slump against father's shoulder; face glistening, panting.

Grima's will must be done.

"I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry." You stand tall and strong, ready to carry out Grima's wishes. Giggling, you bring your head upward, placing your lips against Chrom's cheek in a dainty kiss. He eyes you with confusion for many a long second. Finally, his features soften into a gentle smile.

"Perhaps you need to rest," he says caringly. Rising from his chair, he lets you to lean against his shoulder. You play along, allowing father to walk you to the bed and sit you down. He takes your hand into his, squeezing it tight. "Take as long as you need, and when you're feeling better... we'll talk about Robin."

"T-Thank you..."

Chrom rises from the bed, returning to his desk. You sigh deeply, lustfully, stretching out your long, sensual legs. "So hot," you whisper. "I feel as though I'm burning up." You take painstaking effort to slide free of your nightclothes, kicking them away over the edge of your bed. "Better... this might help."

You slump face-first against the feather pillows. Your skin tingles. Droplets of slivery sweat crawl down your dainty, yet defined curves. This Plegian underwear is little more than a couple of thin leather straps squeezed tightly over your chest, and your aching vagina. And it's hardly enough to conceal your lady-regions from sight. Your swollen, tender breasts bulge freely from their poor confines. And stray tufts of your dark, naturally-blue pubic hair poke out for Chrom to see.

"Yes... this is better." You throw back your head, letting out a passionate whine. "So much cooler..."

The burning red flush overtaking father's cheeks does not go amiss. He gulps hard, his hands jitter in an attempt at finding (what you imagine) is restraint - They squeeze into tightened fists, but his eyes remained fixated upon your nearly-naked flesh. Not that you blame him. The man that sired you (in this time) is far younger than the man you grew up with in your war-town future. In fact, in this specific instance, he can't be more than a few years older than you. Though he's still just as strong, and equally as dashing.

"L-Lucina," Chrom stammers, "Should I go and fetch a physician for you?"

"No... I'll be alright."

Reaching for the frontal clasp, you bring your bra wide, exposing your chest to the open air. It's then and there that you climb from the bed, closing the gap with Chrom with a series of slow, tantalizing footsteps. You catch sight of a thick, mighty bulge within his trousers, licking your lips slyly at what awaits you. Could his seed taste better than Master Grima's?

Holding fast before your Chrom, you fall to your knees, reaching for his waistband

"W-We shouldn't do something so-"

"Tell me," you counter, bringing the struggling man before you to silence. "When was the last time you made love?"

Silence befalls the room. You're given no further resistance. You bring Chrom's trousers down, wide-eyed at the large, powerful sight before you. So long, so thick, and it smells so musky. Smiling victoriously, you work at his crown jewels with attentive fingers, marvelling at how large they look - and full they feel. "I'll guess that means a very long time..."

Chrom groans, sounding somewhat reviled by his weakness, his inability to resist. "Gods forgive me..."

You gaze upward at your shameful sire, giving him your dearest, and most compassionate smile.

"Don't be upset... I was born of your seed. What could be more natural than my love?"

"Ahhh..." You open your mouth wide, stuffing Chrom into your mouth, retching as his girthy shaft widens your throat. Your eyes water under the pressure; it's hard to breathe - but you'll rise to the occasion. No, more than that - you'll not rest until every last drop of this man's essence is where it belongs - inside your empty belly.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Did you enjoy the chapter? Would you like to see more? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know! As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next update! Thanks again!


	8. Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it. Another chapter! I'm going to do my best to prove to that I can make an original character fit into things nicely. I take a bit of pride in the way I write things. Now, without further delay, let's begin, shall we? Oh, and you're welcome to leave suggestions for future girls when it comes to Grima, as well.

You'd give everything to tell Sumia the truth - how you feel; how you've always felt. All those times you wanted to cradle her, and all the thanks you wish to give for her sticking with you. Here she sits, at the edge of your bed, her eyes streaming with tears. She's never been so beside herself before now, not in all the years you've been a part of her life.

"H-How could he do this to me?" The Pegasus Knight whines, blowing her nose into a handkerchief. "A-After all the promises he made..."

Sumia bundles her handkerchief away and gazes into you for support. She throws her arms around your shoulders; a mess.

"Sirus... I don't know what to do..."

Loathe as you are to embrace it, you feel a tinge of jealousy. It churns within the pit of your stomach, making its presence known. An opportunity waits before you, to lay claim to your childhood sweetheart at her weakest; her most vulnerable. You're no fool, and all it would take is a couple of well-placed words for you to sway her.

But you aren't that kind of person. No, you're not perfect. You have your dirty secrets, as does any man - but you'd never stoop so low as to snag what isn't yours. An orphan did fate make you, but a selfish man, you aren't.

"There there," you whisper, shushing your dearest companion, patting her back. "It isn't easy, dealing with such pain... but I won't leave you."

"I know you won't," sobs Sumia into your shirt. "You've been with me since the start... through every scrape and bruise. You must think I'm such a fool. An unwed woman with a child in my belly. Mother would be ashamed."

You bite your tongue, swallowing the urge to speak the truth. You'd not change thing. From Sumia's every clumsy fall, to her obsession with books and literature. She has a heart of gold - and Robin shattered it.

"I'm not ashamed," you tell her, "Love is love, Sumia. It knows no shape or form. You weren't to know what Sir Robin was doing."

Silence descends, and Sumia squeezes you tighter. "I just-" She pauses. "I was smitten with Chrom at first... and the day he brought Robin to camp... everything changed. What will I tell Cynthia? She's convinced that Chrom's her father..."

That's your beloved friend for you. Always putting the needs of others before her own. Taking every painful thing that life throws at her and never once biting back. This world is impure. You've seen that first-hand.

"Don't tell her anything, as of yet. Nobody in camp knows of your feelings for Robin. I must admit that I too thought that you would wed Chrom. Be not ashamed of what's happened here. If anything... I'll keep Cynthia company for a time, if you'd like? At least until you're feeling better?"

The last thing that Sumia needs is the additional stress. The somewhat sudden arrival of the future children already raised more questions than was comfortable. From Miss Lucina constantly nattering about fraying timelines, to the strange way Miss Cynthia kept eying you whenever the two of you crossed paths in camp.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," answers Sumia, drying her eyes against the shoulder of your crimson coat, "She already spends far too much time glued to you as it is. She means well, I know... but you must get sick of her."

"Not at all. Cynthia is an idealist. It's somewhat refreshing, seeing a girl who believes in the greater good."

Though faintly, Sumia smiles at the kindness of your words. "Thank you," she whispers, resting her head of smooth brown hair against the nape of your neck. "At least I can depend upon you, Sirus..."

And you'd have it no other way, even if the fullness of your heart remains unspoken.

* * *

After sharing several cups of tea with Sumia, you find yourself wandering the dirt roads on the outskirts of camp. Lord knows how many young swordsman you've seen making love to their ladies (and sometimes men) of choice on your travels. The unmarried will court, and they'll most certainly indulge in more. As the moon rises high into the sky, you stop at a clearing beyond a thick treeline. The moon's light shines down upon a crystal-clear lakeside, filling you with a sense of peace.

And there, at the water's edge, stands a lass of slender build. She's adorned in full battle armor, the likes of which is worn by the Pegasus Knights. She swings a spear with strength and vigour. And her pale, round face drips with sweat. You'd know her anywhere, especially those brown pigtails and those lightly freckled cheeks.

"Cynthia..."

 _Speak of the devil,_ you muse. No matter how you try, the hopeful warrior always finds her way into your general direction.

She picks up on your presence in a heartbeat, sets down her weapon, and rushes over with a wide smile."Sirus," she calls out excitedly; arms wide. "You'll never guess what! That lunge tactic I was telling you about? Mastered it! It'll be perfect for my glorious charge into battle."

You sidestep as quickly as your feet will allow, dodging a thunderous tackle hug. Cynthia is quick to regain her Barings, and clings to your arm cheerfully. Well, at least one of you feels happy tonight. After a little bit of catching up, the two of you sit beside the lake together. The brightness of the pristine moon's reflection quiets you both, and leaves you lost in thought.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Asks Cynthia, busying herself with untying the claps of her armor plates. Breathing a sigh of relief, she wriggles out of her chest piece, kicking it aside. "Cheer up... I hate seeing you so gloomy! What did I tell you?!"

You think back to the day you both met. Misfortune had you feeling gloomy then, too.

"You said you'd always protect me. That you'd help me beat any enemy that gets in my way..."

"Yup! That's right!" Cynthia nods; her eyes wide like a puppy. "And I bet I know what's going on with you right now. I'll use my pega pony princess skills to figure it out. Hmmmm..." The young lass holds two fingers against her temples like some sort of fortune teller. "You're lovesick, aren't ya?"

Now isn't the time for talking matters of the heart. You'd hoped to get away from that by adventuring across camp. Alas, you hide your eyes from the Pegasus Knight, staring down instead, into your lap.

"Ah-ha!" She continues, unwilling (or perhaps unable) to catch a hint. "I knew it! My powers never fail! And I can probably guess who's got you in a bind, too? Could it be... mother?"

Cynthia's deduction punches you in the gut. You turn your back, making your point very much known. "I'd rather we didn't discuss this," you tell her adamantly, "Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave me in peace..."

Sand slips through the hourglass of time. Mere moments shift to minutes, and the quietness between you and Cynthia becomes deafening.

"I'm sorry..."

At first, you don't reply, but when Cynthia places her hand upon your shoulder, you find yourself at ease. Again, you're thumped by your feelings. Guilt rears its ugly head.

"I shouldn't have played around with your heart like that," Sumia's daughter admits. You turn to face her, unable for an instant longer to resist those wide, quivering eyes of hers. "It was a little mean, 'specially since I've always known how you feel about mother."

"What do you mean?"

Your question remains unanswered as Cynthia shuffles closer; practically sitting in your lap. She sighs sadly, resting her hand atop one of yours. She looks utterly miserable; an expression that pains you, too.

"Well," she begins. "Even in my world... in the future... you cared for mother. You became her guard in the palace, and later she made you my bodyguard, especially as I grew up."

You're... lost for words. This is a story that Cynthia most definitely neglected to tell in the weeks since her arrival. You feel the need to say something meaningful, but instead, you chuckle. "Well... that explains why you're so clingy. Did you and I get along well?"

"HEY!" Cynthia boops you on the nose. "I'll have you know we got along wonderfully... Though you were so much older in my world. Your hair was a snowy-silver, and you'd grown a cool, manly beard."

A beard?! Surely not! Now you're even more interested in this tale.

"What else, then? You can't leave me on a cliff's edge like this. Was I your combat teacher? How outrageous was this beard? Please, I'd like to know."

Cynthia sighs, deeply. She links her fingers with yours. Something about the way she frowns frightens you to no end. "Perhaps we should save this story for another time. You're here now, and that makes me happier than words."

The girl flops her head against your shoulder, gazing at the starry skies. You decide by her tone of voice that it's best not to pursue this line of conversation any further. Again, the minutes drag on, and you're left wondering as to why the conversation moved so swiftly.

"Say... Sirus?"

"What is it, Cynthia?"

"How old are you? Now, I mean... You were suuuuper old in my time."

You shrug off that wonderful comment, "Twenty," is your answer. "I'm almost twenty-one. My birthday is the first day of spring."

Cynthia giggles - sighing contentedly at your reply. Her gentle breaths tickle your ear. "Wow... it's funny how this time-magic thingie works. I'm seventeen. Guess that means we're almost the same age here, huh?"

You can't help but notice the Pegasus Knight's cheeks becoming awfully red. You feel the heat radiating from her like a living magic tome. "Are you okay?" You ask with concern. "You're awfully flushed."

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm fine! A-Okay! Tip-top shape. One more question... if that's alright?"

For fear that Cynthia might overheat if you refuse, you gift her a small nod of the head. "Of course..."

"You're not married, are you, Sirus?"

"N-No." Such a query catches you off guard. "I'm not. Why do you-"

A sharp tackle jars your bones. Your head twirls in a nauseating circle. The next thing you know, you're pinned against the ground. Cynthia crawls atop of you. Her hands tremble as she holds them against your undershirt. "Guess it's my lucky day then."

She leans nearer, her warmth makes your heart thunder in your head like a war drum. "We can still save mother from Grima before it's too late, and I can finally tell you after all this time... even if you are a little younger."

Cynthia moves, slowly lifting her sweat-dampened brown vest shirt. Inch by inch, the garment peels away from her skin, until your captor tosses it against the grass. The moon's light bathes her elegant body, enhancing the sight of her soft skin; her petite breasts, and her gorgeous oval eyes.

You swallow, hard, "T-This isn't right," though your manly urges scream for release.

"Shush now, silly," Cynthia utters, setting a finger against her lips teasingly. "I've read the naughty books they kept in the back of the castle library, and I'm woman enough to make my own decisions. A heroine always gets her man, though I won't be upset if you say no. I'm not as pretty as mother yet..."

Your bite back a mighty growl; your manhood aches at the sight of such natural beauty. But before you lose control entirely, you bind your fingers with those of Cynthia. "You're good enough for me... though I'm curious. What did you want to tell me?"

Cynthia winks. "I love you, Sir Sirus. Always have! Always will. And I promise... I won't lose you!"

Your lover steals your lips in a kiss. And a second. And a third - until your blood heats with desire. You pull her close in the aftermath, trailing your lips against the tender flesh of her tummy, trailing upward, invigorated further by the primal; pleasing scent of her sweat - Though you stop, just below her left breast. A curious tear-shaped birthmark catches your attention. You lift your lips.

"Are you peeking at my birthmark, mister?" Cynthia asks, giving a playful wink. "Mother told me it's called Naga's Tear. She has one too, but hers is on her behind. They say it brings good luck, though I'll bet you think mine looks ugly, don't you?"

Cynthia frowns, but you lift her spirits by kissing her birthmark.

"It's beautiful."

The Pegasus Knight grins proudly, and slides one of her palms downward to rest against your crotch.

"Thanks," she rasps, "And as a reward, I'm gonna make you feel real good now, 'kay?"

A pleasurable groan leaves your lips, and likewise, your girth leaves the confines of your trousers. Cynthia strokes it with the tips of her fingers, before easing her head downward. You cry out; eyes clouded with bliss, as her moist tongue slides around the thickness of your head. Cynthia gags. Sliding even further downward; she takes more of you inside. By the time she comes up for much-needed air, you're dizzy.

"You can call me Sumia if you want? I don't mind if you pretend..."

A tempting suggestion, but you shake your head.

"No... I'm happy with things as they are... with you."

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!


End file.
